You've Got Demon's
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Piper gets a new laptop and meets a demon online, Prue warned her, but did she listen? Will they be able to vanquish this demon? Will Leo and Piper have a Relationship? Please R&R! CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. The Beinning!

Chapter 1

Well, it was as normal as it could get at the Halliwell Manor, and Piper just got a Laptop and not knowing how to work the stupid thing, who should come but good old Leo. He said he was there to help then set up Piper's Laptop and internet and all the normal stuff.

Piper: "I have no clue what to do I am sure glad you know how to work this thing."

Leo: "Oh, no problem, that's what I'm here for."

Phoebe: "what is Leo doing here," she asks Piper "Hey Leo" she says very much trying to flirt because she kinda likes leo, but mostly because she knows Piper does, but that's beside the point.

Leo: "Hi Phoebe, what's new with you?"

Phoebe "Oh nothing much, just got fired, again, and it sucks being single, but other than that just fine"

Piper: "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything at all?"

Leo: "Now that you mention it I am a little hungry, what can you make?"

Piper: "Name some thing I can probably make it if I have the ingredients"

"OK then "Leo says "I'll have a BLT I'm not really that hungry"

"Ok it will be done in a few" Piper said

"You're sure its no trouble? Leo says to Piper

"NO problemo, you help me, the least I can do is cook for you" Piper says smiling at Leo, and leo smiles back then continues setting up Pipers new laptop.

"Food's done every one, hope you all like my BLT's" Piper says to every one because she decided to make them for every one and now Prue was home too.

After they were done eating it was around 10:30 pm and Leo still wasn't done setting up the internet for her laptop (he was having some technical difficulties)

"Leo you do you still want to work on that it's starting to get late, you can stay the night here and sleep one the couch if you wanted to?" said Piper secretly hoping that he would stay over

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay on the couch and I could probably get some more work done on you laptop. It wouldn't be any trouble would it?" Leo said

"No it wouldn't be any trouble at all with Phoebe or Prue, they will be fine with it, here I'll go and get you some blankets and stuff, be right back" She said walking up the stairs smiling to her self

When she was up stairs getting Leo his blankets and pillows she told Phoebe and Prue what was going on just so they knew, But now that it was done she was regretting telling Phoebe, thinking of what sabotage she might try to pull off. When Piper got back down stairs Leo was done setting up the majority of the Internet, He just needed to know what kind of screen name she would choose to use and her e-mail address, but she would think about that in the morning. Right now, she was busy sitting on the other couch, while Leo was falling asleep, watching her favorite Tuesday night TV show on Channel 3 Law & Order: SVU. A new episode was on and she had to see it! So as she sits watching it she hears Leo say "Piper" very quietly in his sleep. She starts to wonder, but forgets it and goes to bed. 


	2. Leo, Little help here?

The next morning she wakes up and goes down stairs to make breakfast. Leo is already awake working on her computer. 

"Hey Leo what do you want for breakfast?" Piper asks Leo

"I don't know I'm not really that hungry, but I guess I will have a couple pancakes or something," Leo says to Piper while working on the computer.

"Ok" Piper says

After there done eating, no one else is up yet so they are working on Piper's screen name ideas.

"Should I just use my name or some thing Leo? I'm not sure what to use" Piper says to Leo

"You don't have to think of it right now just tell me when you think of one ok? Well I guess I have to go until you think of your screen name, so ummm… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to diner with me on Friday." Leo asks piper very nervously while messing with all his stuff

"Uh… ok, really?" piper said not expecting to ever hear that

"Ok just call if you need me, and I will see you then, don't tell your sisters yet please?" Leo says as he walks out the door

"Oh my God" Piper thinks out loud as phoebe walks down the stairs

"Oh my god what" Phoebe asks

"Oh uh nothing, I made breakfast it's in the kitchen" Piper says

"Ok, where's Leo?" phoebe asks

"Oh he just left a second ago, he finished my computer, all I have to do is think of a screen name and e-mail address" Piper said

"Oh, when's he coming back?" Phoebe says

"I don't know, what do you think I should use as my screen name, I had no idea what to use" Piper says.

"Oh he just left a second ago, he finished my computer, all I have to do is think of a screen name and e-mail address" Piper said

"Oh, when's he coming back?" Phoebe says

"I don't know, what do you think I should use as my screen name, I had no idea what to use" Piper says.

"I don't know, maybe just your name, or something like Charmed one it could be any thing" Phoebe

"Ok I think I might use CharmedOne I like that one but I'm going to ask Prue. Where is she anyway I haven't seen her this morning?" Piper says

"I don't know I don't think she is here, maybe she went to work early or some thing," Phoebe says

"Yeah, maybe I think she is working her self to hard, she's always there an rarely ever home, I wonder what she does there all the time?" Piper says

Prue walks in the door caring a ton of groceries "hey a little help her guys, there are more in the car, and could you grab them for me?"

"Uh! Do you have to give us work the second you walk in the door!" both Piper and phoebe say together as they start walking out the door to the car

So after they are done putting away all the groceries they are sitting at the table together

"So did you Want to spend or just to eat?" Piper asks prue jokingly

"I Don't know I guess I just felt like leaving the house and not going to work, and I was a little hungry too" she answers

"I need some help thinking of a screen name for the internet, so far all I have gotten was my name and CharmedOne I think I'm going to go for CharmedOne, what do you think?" Piper asks Prue

"I don't think you should use that one, What if a demon finds you online?" prue says

"I don't know, do demons use the internet?" piper asks

"well I suppose they do, they are supposed to have normal jobs and every thing like humans with the exception that they like killing innocents, and stealing our powers, not to mention killing us, but that's beside the point" Prue says very fast then takes a breath.

"I guess, But I think I'm still going to use it, I doubt they will know its me even if they do see it" Piper says

"Ok whatever you want but when one gets you don't says I didn't tell you so" Prue says

"Ok I wont" Piper sticks her tongue out at Prue

"Where did Leo go?" Prue asks

"He left" both Piper and Phoebe say

"I'm going to Call Leo and tell him I thought of a screen name so he can set it up for me" Piper says

"Oh, let me call him please?" Phoebe asks

"No I'm calling him it's my laptop, so I should get to call him"

"Oh fine" Phoebe says "hmmm… Maybe I should get myself a laptop then he could help me"

"Oh comes one you guys quit being so childish" Prue says, "Well I'm going to go and look for some recipes and cook us something to eat"

"You go ahead and do that Prue" Phoebe says then goes to the other room to see what's on TV.

"I will come with you, I am in the mood for cooking, I will be right in after I call Leo." Piper says, "hey do you know where I put his number?"

"It's on the wall by the phone" Prue says

"Oh yeah, thanks" Piper says

(On the phone) "hello? Leo?"

"Oh, Hi piper, what's up?" Leo says

"Nothing really, but I thought of a screen name, do you think it would be a problem if you came over and set it up for me? Prue's cooking too so you can stay to eat if you want" Piper says

"Ok, be there in a few" Leo says

"Ok bye" Piper says as she walks to the kitchen and goes to help prue "hey Prue we have another guest so were cooking for one more I invited Leo to eat after he works on my computer"

"Ok that's fine it shouldn't be that hard to cook for four" Prue says, "What do you think we should make?"

"I have no clue, what do you think Leo likes?" Piper says

"How am I supposed to know, I am barely ever here other than to sleep, eat, and vanquish demons" Prue says

"Yeah well maybe you should be here more often both me and Phoebe think that your working your self too hard, and you should give your self a little break every once in a while" Piper says

"What about me?" Phoebe yells in from the other room

"Nothing Phoebe" Piper says

"Yeah I guess I am a little over worked, I might take a little break soon" Prue says

"Wow you must be over worked if you are agreeing to take a break" Piper says jokingly

"Oh shut up Piper," Prue says

"I'm serious!" Piper says

"What ever, come over here and help me cook something" Pure says

"Ok ummm… Lets make a turkey dinner!" Piper says because it was the only thing that is good that she can think of.

"Fine" Prue says

Back to Phoebe who is watching the TV guide channel because there seems to be nothing on at all. (Hears knocking at the door)

"Phoebe can you get that were cooking" Prue and Piper say distractedly

"Yeah sure I'll get it there's nothing on any way" Phoebe says more to herself than them "oh Piper its Leo come here"

"Oh, ok I'm coming!" Piper says to Phoebe "Sorry Prue I'll be right back I Promise"

"Ok, what ever" Prue Says

"Hi Leo, Wow you sure got here fast! Come here and help me do this thing!" she says laughing and leading Leo over to where her laptop is.

"Ok, What is Prue cooking in there it smells like something is burning?" Phoebe says

"Oh god, that must be the turkey dinner she's cooking, hold on I think she needs some help, sorry Leo" Piper says on her way to the kitchen. Not too long after hear Piper freaking out on Prue. Phoebe and Leo sit in awkward silence until Piper comes back with a very annoyed look on her face like "don't bother asking or you will be in trouble"

"So what was that screen name you were thinking of?" Leo asks Piper thinking "please don't kill me, please don't kill me"

"Oh yeah right, I was thinking CharmedOne, do you think its good and do you think it fits me? Piper says after calming down a lot.

"Yeah it sounds good, yes I think it fits you, you are very charming," he says starting to blush

"Oh, Uh… thanks" Piper says also blushing

"Here we go, your e-mail is all set up now you just need to put in a Password, and click 'sign on'" Leo says to Piper showing here where everything is at

"Thank you so Much Leo" Piper says debating weather or not to give him a hug, She thought "well Pure and Phoebe are both in the kitchen and cant see so why not what would it hurt?" Piper gives Leo a hug, then just seconds later Phoebe walks in


	3. Dinner And A Demon

"Dinner is ready you guys come and eat" Phoebe says

"Ok were coming" Piper says and smiles at Leo, who smiles back at her.

"Hey I thought we were having turkey?" Phoebe asks

"Oh yeah… About that, Prue you can explain later if you'd like" Piper says

"Ha Ha very funny Piper, very funny" Prue says sarcastically

"This dinner is really good Prue, did Phoebe help you make it?" Leo asks

"Yeah I helped her a lot!" Phoebe says

"No you didn't help me that much, I did a lot of it on my own, you just did little things" Prue says.

"Ok you guys come on! Shut up already! I don't think Leo wants to hear all the fighting talk about it later" Piper says getting very annoyed with the two fighting all the time and her always having to break it all up.

After eating dinner they all get up and watch some TV

"Hey Piper I should be going soon I'll see you later ok" Leo says

"ok I'll walk you out" Piper says

"hey Piper are we still on for Friday?" Leo asked concerned

"Yeah, we are don't worry, have you decided where were going?" Piper asks

"Its kind of a surprise" Leo says "I hope you like surprises"

"Yeah I love surprises" Piper says "well I don't think we should talk about it here, they might hear us"

"yeah your right, talk to you later, bye" Leo says

Prue and phoebe come out from around the corner laughing

"oh my god you guys are going on a date? Why didn't you tell me? When did he ask you? Where are you going?" Phoebe says

"Well I don't know where were going it's a "surprise" and he asked me yesterday before he left, I didn't tell you because he told me not too at least not yet, so you guys have to promise not to say anything ok?" Piper says

"ok we wont tell" They both say

"I'm going to go take a bath then go to bed see you guys later" Phoebe says walking up the stars.

"Goodnight Phoebe" Prue and Piper say

"Goodnight you guys" Phoebe yells down the stairs

Prue and Piper are watching 'Law & Order: SVU' when a demon comes bursting through the front door. Prue and Piper are both thinking "Of course the quiet couldn't wait until my show was over!"

"Let's go kick some demon butt!" Piper says

"I'm in" Prue says as she slams him up against the wall then Piper blows him up.

"Great now we have to get a new door, do you think Leo can do it sometime soon?" Prue says

"Yeah I think he could, but I'm not bothering him tonight he just left, lets cover it with a blanket and call it a day" Piper says

Phoebe walks down the stairs just as Piper and Prue get done putting a very big think blanket up as there new temporary door. They look up to see Phoebe with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell happened here?" Phoebe Asks

Prue and Piper look at each other. "um… We had a little run in with a demon, no biggie, same old same old, although I'm surprised you didn't hear anything" Piper answers after a few minuets.

"Well I had the door shut and my head phones on, I was relaxing what do you expect?" Phoebe says

"Well I' going to bed, I have work in the morning" Prue says

"yeah I'm going to be too, see you tomorrow guys" Phoebe says.

"hey wait a minuet, you said you were going to take a break soon? What happened to that?" Piper asks Prue

"yeah, Exactly I didn't say I would take one tomorrow I said I would take one soon" Prue says walking up stairs

'fine then, I guess I have some time to go on the internet and go on some chat rooms and things now that I have some peace and quiet' piper thinks to her self…

So she goes to her room and gets into her bed and turns out the light and gets comfortable, then gets her laptop out. While waiting for it to load she goes down stairs and gets a drink because she doesn't plan on going down stairs again. When she gets logged on her computer says "You've got Mail" She almost spilled her water, but luckily didn't, after that she turned off her volume she didn't want to wake up Prue or Phoebe. Piper is searching the internet for some games to play, since she's bored, then all of a sudden a box pop's up and it says she has an IM from "Demons666". Then she's thinking to her self "Oh no what if Prue was right? Is there demons online? That's ok I can just block him, then he wont find me… right?" Then she gets off and will tell Phoebe what happened in the morning. 


	4. Prue's Right

**Chapter 4: Prue's Right**

**The next morning when Piper gets up she remembers what happened last night and remembers she has to tell Prue, but Prue is already rushing out the door to work so Piper decides to tell Phoebe.**

**"Good morning Piper" Phoebe said tiredly as she was drinking her morning coffee and watching TV still in her pajamas.**

**"Good morning" Piper said back as she went to get her coffee and the news paper. "Do you know what Prue said about the screen name I picked?"**

**"Yeah, Why?" Phoebe asked as she finished her coffee and put her cup in the sink.**

**"You know how she said demons could find me online with that screen name? Well, I think one did last night when I was online." Piper said as she went to the refrigerator to grab her self an apple to eat.**

**"Oh my gods are you serious! I didn't think demons would use the internet. What did he or it or whatever it was say to you?" Phoebe said looking at her sister in shock.**

**"I don't remember exactly what he said but I blocked him right away. I remember his screen name though, it was "Demon666". Do you think he knows where I live? Or who I am? Do you think he'll attack us?" Piper said practically screaming at her shocked sister.**

**"Well that's good that you blocked him right away, if he did talk to you he shouldn't have been able to get that much information. Just calm down. Okay? Well we'll talk about this later you have to go to Quake so you don't lose your job. Okay?" Phoebe said.**

**"Okay, I'm on y way there, but if anything suspicious happened I'm coming home" Piper said**

**"Okay, but just calm down it could be nothing" Phoebe said**

**"Okay I'm leaving now bye see you later, don't tell Prue Okay?" Piper said.**

**"Alright I won't. See you later" Phoebe said**

**Meanwhile... Prue was over flowing with work she hasn't got a moments rest since she's gotten there. Phoebe on the other hand was totally free because she had just gotten fired from her most recent job. Piper was at Quake as the manager when she would much rather be a chef after all that was what she was hired to do.**

**Piper was sitting down at the bar, at Quake, Figuring the cost of everything, thinking to her self how she was going to tell Prue that she was right. Prue was so busy and she didn't want to get her worried about a demon when she had already too much to worry about at the moment.**

**"Well maybe nothing will happen and it will just be forgotten about, maybe I won't have to tell her?" Piper was thinking to her self aloud.**

**"What did you say Piper?" Said Prue just waking in.**

**"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work?" Piper asked startled and trying to change the subject.**

**"Oh well It was getting too stressful there, and I'm ahead any way. So I decided to come and see how you were" Prue said looking on the menu to find some thing to eat and drink.**

**"Oh, Uh, Okay then..." Piper said "Do you want dome thing so eat and drink while you're here"**

**"Yeah, I guess I will have some thing to eat, but I don't know what to get yet" Prue said grabbing a seat, getting a menu and taking off her coat.**

**"Okay, I'll be right back I'm going to tell the people in the kitchen that I'm taking a little break. I need tot talk to you about something." Piper said as she hurried to the kitchen.**

**"Uh, Okay" Prue practically said to herself.**

**Piper was only gone a few minuets, by the time she got back Prue had already made her drink order and food order.**

**"Hi, Prue" Piper said as she sat down and ordered her self a Sprite from her own restaurant.**

**"So what did you need to talk to m about?" Prue said.**

**"Okay," Piper said hoping that Prue had forgotten that she had said anything about that "you know how you told me not to use that screen name and I didn't listen to you? Well I went online last night and I think a demon IM'd me." Piper said as she was looking at the floor afraid to see hear what Prue had to say.**

**"I told you that would happen, but did you listen to me? Nope! What did he say to you?" Prue said.**

**"I know you told me I didn't think anything would happen, he didn't say much of anything, I blocked him. All I remember is his screen name was "demon666".**


	5. A Little Break!

Chapter 5: A Little Break!

"Okay well at least you blocked him, well I really should be going I have an auction to get ready for. We'll talk about this later bye" Prue said just finishing her food and leaving a tip for the waitress Sky.

"Okay Bye" Piper called out after her sister.

Piper went back to working, the kitchen was pure hell to be in and she was about to go crazy. On the bright side Prue wasn't as mad as she thought she'd be.

"Hey Piper" Leo said.

"Hi Leo" Piper said almost dropping the glasses she was carrying but froze every one in the nick of time. "Oh shit!" Piper said to herself picking up everything out of mid air like nothing happened and unfroze the place.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Leo asked not even realizing what had just happened.

"Oh crap! That's tonight isn't it?" Piper said "Sorry things have just been a little crazy lately"

"I understand, that's okay. Are you still going or did you make other plans?" Leo asked cautiously.

"No, no, no I didn't make other plans, and yes of course I'm still going" Piper said smiling. "Maybe you could tell me where were going now...?"

"I can't tell you where were going, remember it's a surprise" Leo said also smiling.

"Oh come one please tell me" Piper said "At lease tell me what to expect so I know what to wear."

"Okay, fine. Nice clothes, but not too overly nice" Leo said "All you have to do is look beautiful like you always do"

"Okay" Piper said blushing "Well I'll talk to you later okay. I should probably get back to work"

"Okay I will pick you up around... is 8 okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah 8 is fine" Piper said as she led him to the door and he awkwardly hugged her good-bye. Suddenly Piper was in a very good mood. "Only 3 hours 'till I get to leave" she thought.

Pipers 3 hours at work passed very quickly. When she finally got home through the traffic, she was about to get in the shower when she saw Phoebe.

"Hi, Piper. Oh who's the 'hot date' with?" Phoebe asked teasing "Oh yeah that's right it's Leo"

Yea, yea, yea, I know, Oh yea by the way I told Prue what happened" Piper said.

"Oh my god! What did she say when you told her?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually she didn't take it as badly as I expected she would. All she said was 'told yea so', and 'good thing you blocked him'." Piper said

"Oh, well that's good, well I'll let you go and get ready for your date" Phoebe said.

"Ha, ha, very funny just wait until you get another date." Piper said.

After that Phoebe ended up going to who knows where, maybe China Town or something. Piper got ready. She decided on wearing black dress pants and a nice red sweater hoping that it wasn't too much for where they were going. Finally 8 o-clock came around and Leo was at her door. In his hands he had a red rose.

"Hi, Piper, are you ready to have a good time?" Leo asked clearly hoping to surprise her.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she said back to him. His plan was working to surprise her, he just hoped she liked what was coming next. He had decided to take her first to dinner, at one of the best places in town, but he wasn't sure of the name of it though he had just heard some people talking about it. Then he was going to take her to see the latest scary movie that he heard was going to be really good, he was taking her to see Final Destination 3. He heard her talking with her sister about the other 2 Final Destinations's so he decided to take her to this one.

They were just getting in the car when Piper said "So can you tell me where were going now please?" she asked.

"No not yet as a matter of fact, would you mind putting on a blind fold for me?" Leo asked before starting the car. Leo rented a car for this occasion, since he really liked Piper and he was debating weather or not to tell her he was a white lighter and the fact that he already knew she was a witch, and that whole long story, but he didn't want to ruin their date right now.

"Yeah, I guess you can I trust you," Piper said.

So Leo gently tied a bandanna around her head and started the car and they headed on their way. The awkward silence that was going on was starting to scare him, so he turned on the radio, but he couldn't find anything on so he turned it off. When they finally got to the restaurant he took off her blind fold. His plan had worked, he had defiantly surprised her.

"Oh my god, Leo are you serious! I think this is going to be one of the best nights I have had in a while and it hasn't even started." Piper said Hurrying up to the door.

"I'm glad you like it so far, were going some where else after this" Leo said smiling at Piper. "Well let's go in shall we," Leo said gently grabbing Piper's arm.


	6. Dinner Time!

Chapter 6: Dinner time!

Leo and Piper walk into the restaurant and take their seats where the waitress had lead them, and they start to look at the menu.

"What do you want to drink" Leo asks Piper.

"I don't know, what are you having to drink?" Piper asks still looking at the menu.

"I guess I'm going to have a Coke. What do you want have you decided?" Leo asks looking up at the waitress that's waiting to take their order.

"Yeah, I'm ready; I think I'll have a raspberry ice tea." Piper says.

"Thank you will that be all for right now?" the waitress asks Piper and Leo.

"Yea, that will be all for now thank you." Leo says handing the drink menu to the waitress. "So, Piper, how do you like this so far? I hope you like it."

"I love it Leo. Thank you for taking me tonight, so far it's been fun." Piper says looking at her menu to find something to order.

"I'm glad" Leo says. "So what's new with you lately? I have just been around working, to be honest with you I haven't been on a real date for a while so I wanted this one to be prefect."

"Well, I haven't been on a date in a while my self. My last incident, well… was… difficult, if you know what I mean, which you probably don't so I am just babbling on and on and on." Piper says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So far this has turned out nice, that's a good sign isn't it?" Leo says.

"Don't say that yet, something bad always happens after you say that, but yes, so far it has been good." Piper says.

"Okay, I'll knock on wood," Leo says smiling as he knocks on the table "Happy now" he says jokingly.

"Yes I am" Piper says back just as jokingly, as she smiles at the waitress who has just walked up.

"Hi, umm… I think I'm going to order the New York Strip Steak, with fries and chili." Leo says to the waitress.

"Okay, how would you like your steak done?" The waitress asks.

"Medium, thanks," Leo says to the waitress "Have you decided what you want yet Piper or do you need at minuet?"

"No, I know what I want, I want the same thing as you but instead of fries I want a side salad." Piper says.

"Okay, I'll be right back when your order is ready." The waitress said to them as she turned and went toward the kitchen.

"Wow, It's been a while since I got my order taken, usually I'm the one taking the orders because, you know how I work at quake, and everything" Piper said.

"Wow, I didn't know you worked at 'Quake' I go there every once in a while. Their food is good." Leo says.

"Thanks, Piper says. I'm the chef there." Piper says.

"Oh, wow really? You must like to cook. No wonder you always offer to cook when I'm at the manor." Leo says.

"Yeah, I do like cooking my gram's taught me when she was alive." Piper said as she finished her chili. "I do not always offer to cook do I?"

"Yeah, you kind of do but it doesn't bother me, don't worry" Leo says drinking the rest of his Coke. "I like food"

"Me too as you can probably tell," Piper says "We should probably be going soon, but we have to wait for the check"

"Don't you want desert?" Leo asks.

"No, I'm stuffed." Piper says "Oh here comes the check"

"Here's your check, I hope you had a good dinner," the waitress said.

"Yes we had a good dinner here's your tip. Were going to pay up front." Leo says taking out his wallet and handing her some money.

"Okay, thanks." The waitress says.

Leo pays the bill, and then walks Piper to the car. "So did you have a good time so far?" Leo asks Piper.

"Yeah, I had a great time! It was good." Said Piper as she was thinking 'Wow I'm surprised that I haven't been attacked by a demon, or called home because they have been attacked this never happens. Oh well I'll enjoy it while it lasts'.

"I can't wait until you see what's next" Leo says to Piper.

"What there's more! Oh my god Leo, are you serious?"

"Yes I am dead serious." Leo said smiling at Piper.


	7. Good Night Gone Bad

Chapter 7: Good Night Gone Bad. 

Leo is driving Piper and him to the movie theater, but Piper doesn't know that yet, actually she still has no idea where they are going. The didn't talk much during the ride there, but when Piper saw the movie theater lights in the sky she knew exactly where they were going. (There were lights because it was the grand opening of that movie)

"Oh my god Leo, your not taking me to the movies are you?" Piper said.

"Yeah… why? Do you not want to go to the movies?" Leo asked looking worried.

"I think I know what movie you're taking me to… Are you taking me to see 'Final Destination 3'?" Piper asked smiling when she saw Leo's worried face. "That's a yes isn't it?"

"Yeah I was taking you to see that, but you weren't supposed to find out, I should have blind folded you again. I didn't think you would guess so easily." Leo said.

"Oh I'm sorry I guessed, I'm going to pretend I didn't guess, and you're also going to pretend that you didn't hear. Okay?" Piper said.

"Okay, I will pretend I didn't hear anything" Leo said as he leaned over to kiss Piper on the cheek. Just then the car swerved off the road and ran into a ditch. The ditch was very deep because where they were it just rained that day. Leo orbed him and Piper out.

"What did you just do?" Piper asked when they got out of the car.

"Um… okay, I know I didn't tell you this before, I am a white lighter, actually I'm yours, Phoebe's and Prue's White Lighter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was nervous." Leo said.

"What the hell is a white lighter?" Piper said "You're not evil are you?"

"No Piper I'm not evil, I am kind of like an angel. I was sent here to protect you and your sisters, and to guide and help you." Leo said to Piper.

"Okay then, so you already knew I was a witch? You already knew everything, even before I did?" Piper said sounding confused.

"Well, yeah Piper please don't be mad, I wasn't supposed to tell you I knew. My bosses, the Elder's, or The Powers That Be, told me I couldn't." Leo Said.

"What ever, well I just got a call from Prue and Phoebe, and they said a demon just attacked them and they need help to vanquish it, but it's not in the book of shadow's, which you already know about right?" Piper said

"Yea, I already know about the book of shadows" Leo said.

"Okay then, you can help me… do you think your bosses will know anything about the demon if they describe it to you? Do you think you can do that light thing to get us home, and we'll get the car later?" Piper said.

"Yes, I think my bosses can help. Yeah I guess I can Orb us there, but we can let anyone see us, let's go." Leo said.

"Okay let's go" Piper said.


	8. The Elder's?

**Chapter 8: The Elder's?**

Piper and Leo Orb into the attic of the manor and find Prue and Phoebe frantically looking through The Book Of Shadows for the demon that came, so far they were having no luck at all.

"What the hell" Phoebe and Prue said together as Piper and Leo orbed in. Piper was feeling a little dizzy from orbing since she was not used to it.

"Don't ask, long story… tell you later" Leo said to Phoebe and Prue who looked confused and Piper looked like she was feeling a little better, but no totally.

"What ever how was your date?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Oh, lovely, until some evil demon once again sets his goal on ruining our lives" Piper said sarcastically back to Phoebe who was rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I don't think we should be talking about demons and all that stuff in front of Leo." Prue said, trying to stop the fighting between her other two sisters as soon as she could, because they had some demon ass to vanquish.

"Oh, don't worry its fine. He already knows were witches and the Charmed Ones, actually he knows all about us. Don't you Leo." Piper says looking at Leo, who was hoping to not have to answer that question.

"Okay, yes I knew, but there's a good explanation, but I can't tell you right now because I have to go and ask my bosses what the demon is and how t o get rid of it. Do you think you two can describe it to me?" Le o said looking at the sisters.

"Okay, well he had a bald head," Phoebe said thinking very hard of what he looked like.

"And he had a black and red striped face," Prue said but not thinking as hard as Phoebe was.

"Oh, and a very muscular hott body." Phoebe said "His power was fire balls and energy balls"

"That's all I remember" Prue said looking at Leo.

"Well, I'm going to go and see what my bosses know and think you should do, I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere" Leo said as he orbed away with the sister looking at him in amazement.

"Wow, that was interesting," Prue said.

"Yeah, more interesting by the second" Piper said being sarcastic, seeing as she was pissed because this had been the only date she has had since she became a witch, and it was the best she had and a demon had to go and ruin it.

"What ever, I'm going to go watch some TV and wait for Leo to come back," Phoebe said. "Anyone want to join me?"

"Sure I'm coming; can we watch Law & Order: SVU? Please it's my favorite show and it's only every once in a while." Piper said. Begging Phoebe.

"Yeah, you don't have to beg I like that show too you know, but I'm probably going to fall asleep soon anyway, it's been a long day for me" Phoebe said as she sat down on the couch, and soon fell asleep on the couch just as she said she would.

Piper got up after the episode of SVU, and saw Phoebe lying on the couch sleeping. 'Phoebe?" she said, shaking her to wake her up so she could get into better clothes and get into bed. She needed to get rested up so she would be able to vanquish that demon if they had too.

"What, huh? What am I doing here?" Phoebe said still half asleep.

"You fell asleep watching TV; it's time to go back to bed, c'mon." Pipe said pulling Phoebe up from the couch.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Phoebe said as she picked up the glass she had been drinking out of and went to put it in the kitchen.

"Prue already went to bed, and I'm going to go to bed right now, I talk to you in the morning, good night" Piper said going up the stairs to get into bed.

"Good Night Piper" Phoebe said as she went back to the couch to look on the TV guide channel to see if there was anything good to watch on, just then Leo came back looking worried.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Leo said to Phoebe, who was in her pajamas on the couch.

"No not at all, Leo. So how did it go when you were… where ever you went?" Phoebe said curiously.

"Well the Elder's said…" Leo said before getting cut off by Phoebe.

"Wait, I thought you were going to see your bosses, not some elderly people?" Phoebe said looking confused.

"The Elder's are my bosses, as I was saying they know how to vanquish him, and they gave me this telling you how, all you need to do is find him and get these ingredients" Leo said handing Phoebe a paper with a very complicated Potion on it.

"Wow, all this over a little online screen name." Phoebe said, not really directing her comment towards Leo.

"Well, I guess I'd better go, I will see you tomorrow bye Phoebe" Leo said as he orbed away.

"Hey wait Leo, but i want to know more about the Elder's" Phoebe said but Leo didn't hear, then she decided to turn off the TV and go to bed, after all it has been a long day.


	9. A Little Friend

**A/N: Sorry so short, and sorry it took so long, i should be updating soon dont worry! Please R&R!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- **

Phoebe decided to go to bed after Leo left, because he never said anything about coming back that night. She fell right asleep, she thought she would have more trouble getting to bed with all that was going on.

The next morning Piper was making breakfast for Phoebe and Prue. Prue was already awake reading the paper, but Phoebe was still sleeping.

"Phoebe! Wake up and come eat the breakfast I made!" Piper said making them all plates of food. Just then Leo orbed in. "Leo! Don't do that you scared me!" Piper said jumping backwards almost knocking the plates to the floor.

"The Elder's said the demon's name was Belthazar." Leo said looking hungrily at the plates of food.

"Leo if you want food I'll get you some" Piper said.

"Yeah well I am a little hungry" Leo said to Piper who was already getting him a plate out. "The Elder's said that Belthazar was an upper level demon, who had the power to throw energy balls and fire balls. They're not sure what else he's capable of" Leo said grapping his plate and digging in.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Prue said.

"Um, well it means you all need a power of three spell, and he could be anyone because he also has a human form, which the Elder's aren't sure what he looks like as a human." Leo said after he finished chewing his food.

"Good morning guys" Phoebe said just now coming down from up stairs, and it was already 10 o'clock.

"Wait Leo, who are the Elders?" Piper asked, just now realizing she didn't know what they were.

"They're my bosses" Leo said still eating his food.

"Good morning Phoebe" Said Piper "Leo, how do you know so much about us, like the power of three and everything?"

"Well, I will tell you later I promise, but right now we have a spell to write, a potion to make, and a demon to find, you guys might want to check the book of shadows." Leo said to all of them.

"I call potion making" Said piper going up to the attic to get the book.

"I'm going to write the spell" Prue said unenthusiastically, still reading the paper.

"I guess that leaves me to find him, right?" Phoebe said.

"Yup" Piper said "Have fun!"

"Oh you know it!" Phoebe said sarcastically as she went toward Piper to look in the book of shadows. "Oh, it looks like I'm going to be having an easy time finding him, there's a summoning spell in here!"

"So not fair!" Piper said looking at the long list of ingredients she needed, and the instructions on how to make it.

"Ha Ha, maybe you should have picked this one, you just didn't because you wanted to give me the hard one, but really it was the easy one, unless Prue's was easier." Phoebe said.

"Very funny!" Piper said "Since your done with yours do you think you can maybe help me make this potion?"

"Fine I guess," Phoebe said.

Just then Leo orbed in, and make Piper almost drop the ingredients she was holding. "Oh my god Leo why do you always have to do that, every time you do I almost drop what I'm holding" Piper said furiously. "Any ways what's going on? Have you found out anything?"

"Well I didn't find out anything else about that, but I have a new charge, and she lives near by, do you think she can come here? She is a witch too." Leo said curiously

"What is a charge?" Phoebe said confused.

"A Charge is what you guys are to me, its witches that I have to look after and help." Leo said tired of explaining himself "So do you think she can or not? She's really nice and I don't think you will mind her"

"Yeah, sure why not, we could use some help right?" Piper said still continuing on the potion, with Phoebe just sitting on the chair next to her pretending to help.

"Okay, I will be back soon with her, see you in a while." Leo said orbing away again.

"That was weird" Phoebe said to Pipe r as Prue walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Prue, we have a witch coming over with Leo for a while, hope you don't mind" Piper said

"Oh no not at all thanks for asking" Prue said sarcastically, just as Leo came back, with a skinny red head.

"So This is her?" Prue said toward Leo but really talking to her sisters.


	10. Big Secret!

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah, this is her," Leo said cautiously "Her name is Paige Matthews"

"Hey Paige" They all say together creepily like kindergarten students talking to their teacher.

"Leo, could you come in the kitchen I need to talk to you, it's kind of important," Piper said hinting toward Leo to come to the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Leo said.

"Does she know were witches? Is she a witch? Can we tell her? I am so confused with this situation Leo." Piper said frantically facing around the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Calm down Piper, its okay." Leo said trying to calm her down. "No, she doesn't know you or her are witches, no you probably might not want to tell her just yet. But right now I have to go they're calling, I'm going to go and tell Prue, Paige, and Phoebe." as he walked out of the kitchen but making sure to still at least give Piper a hug. "Hey, guys I have to go I'll be back soon I promise, don't worry Paige"

"Oh, I won't" Paige said as Leo walked out of the door (He had to use the door because Paige didn't know about any of that stuff yet)

"Prue! Phoebe! Come to the kitchen Please" Piper said calling them "Paige, do you want anything to eat? I'll make you something, just make your self comfortable"

"Okay, where's your bathroom?" Paige said looking around.

"Up stairs to the left" Piper said

"Thanks! Found it!" Paige said

"I wonder why Left her here with us?" Prue said.

"She doesn't know anything about witches or witchcraft or even that she's going to be a witch, so don't say anything to her about her or us. I don't want her to leave, Leo would kill me if he knew I let his charge to" Piper said quietly to her sisters making sure for Paige not to hear her.

"Ok, I wont say anything, we should probably go back out there" Phoebe said.

"Hey" Paige said to Piper, Phoebe, and Prue as they walked in from the kitchen.

"What did you want to eat?" Piper said, "I'm a pretty good cook, I'm the chef at Quake"

"Oh, really? I eat there sometimes, there food is good" Paige said "but I'll just have a peanut butter sandwich, you do have peanut butter right?"

"Yeah, we do, I'll be right back" Phoebe said, "I think I am capable enough to make a simple sandwich"

"You sure about that," Piper said "sometimes I'm not so sure" she said laughing.

"Shut up!" Phoebe yelled as she was walking into the kitchen.

"So… How did you meet Leo?" Piper asked Paige curiously

"Well, I don't really remember" Paige said trying to remember. "He just kind of showed up one day really."

"Oh, I see," Piper, said, "How long have you known him?"

"I don't know maybe a month or two," Paige said starting to get annoyed by all the questions about him.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, were just trying to get to know you better that's all," Prue said. "You can ask us questions if you want" Piper gave Prue and evil look like why the hell did you just say that, I don't want her asking about our lives.

"It's okay," Paige said. "Well I don't really know what to ask you, How long have you all been living together?"

"Well, for a while we each had our own apartments, and Phoebe lived in New York, our grams' lived in this house, until just recently she died." Prue explained. "And our father is out and has been out of the picture for a while now."

"I advise don't ask about him, it's a touchy subject for her" Piper said.

"Why did you all end up moving back here?" Paige asked.

"Well, this house has been in our family for I don't know how long and it was left to us in our grams' will," Piper said.

"I never knew my parents or grandparents really," Paige, said, "I had really great foster parents, but they died in a car accident a while back though, so I've just been living on my own, and I am a social worker"

"Wow that's interesting, sorry you never knew your parents," Prue said

"Oh its okay, I really never wanted to they must not have cared about me too much any way." Paige said.

"Hey Phoebe you almost done in there?" Piper said "I thought you weren't going to have any trouble, I mean you live here you know where everything is right."

"Yeah I'm coming I'm coming, I just made a little mess in here that's all." Phoebe said walking in carrying PBJ sandwiches for everyone.

"Oh, so that's what took you so long," Piper said grabbing a sandwich "Good thing you did too I was starting to get hungry"

"See I am useful around here sometimes" Phoebe said. "So what have you guys been talking about?"

"A lot of stuff actually," Prue and Piper, said "Yeah, you keep thinking that your useful" Piper said as Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her."

"Well, so what do you want to talk about?" Paige said. Just then, Leo orbed in,

"Do you guys have a sandwich for me, I'm starving?" Leo asked as he too a seat next to Piper on the couch.

"Yeah, we do, but watch out Phoebe make them" Piper said laughing.

"Shut up Piper!" Phoebe said, handing Leo a sandwich.

"So Paige, have you been having a good time over here?" Leo asked Paige in between bites of his sandwich.

"You really like that sandwich don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, its ok but I think I was just hungry" Leo said taking another bite.

"Leo, will you come talk to me in the kitchen please?" Piper asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, what's it about?" Leo said as he was following her.

"We'll be right back you guys" Piper said.

"Leo, do you want to go on another date with me? I know it's weird that I just asked you to come out of the room just to say that but I didn't want to say it in front of every one, you know? I had a great time during our last date, I and I wanted to plan the next one so I could surprise you this time." Piper said very seriously.

"Yeah, sure you don't have to be so worried to ask me out, you know that right?" Leo said.

"Yeah, I know that now, I just don't normally ask the guy out, I wait for them." Piper said. "Paige seems like a nice person, when are you going to tell her that she is a witch?"

"When she needs to know, I don't want to freak her out or anything," Leo said. "I'm glad you like her, can I tell you a little secret about her and trust you not to tell anyone, not even your sisters?"

"Yeah you know you can trust me Leo," Piper said.

"I know I can trust you its just kind of a really big secret, and it involves your family and Paige's," Leo said

"I swear on our relationship that I won't tell a soul." Piper said really wanting to know what Leo had to say now.

"Okay, well…" Leo said wondering how he was going to say this to her when not even Paige knew. "Well, your mom had an affair with her white lighter."

"So what are you saying by that?" Piper said.

"Your mother and her white lighter, Had a child, and that child is Paige," Leo said afraid to hear what Piper was going to say to him. "You can't say anything to anyone, Paige doesn't even know yet"

"Are you kidding me?" Piper said a little louder than she expected to.

"No, I'm not kidding, but you can tell anyone," Leo said "I had to tell some one and you're the one I trust the most, and I know you can keep a secret"

"Okay, I won't let you down Leo," Piper said "I Promise"

"Thank you Piper," Leo said.

"It's ok, your welcome" Piper said. As Leo came up and hugged her, and she hugged him back, she was so glad to be in his arms, she never wanted to leave but they had to they couldn't leave them waiting out there for too long. "We should probably go back out there, they'll be wondering what were doing"

"Yeah, your right, but remember don't say anything to anyone." Leo said

"I won't" Piper said starting to get very annoyed and starting to feel like he didn't trust her. "Can you please stop telling me that, it makes me feel like you don't trust me or something?"

"Okay I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone my self and I don't want anyone to find out" Leo said.

"Okay let's go back out there," Piper said as she walked out the door into the living room.

"Okay were back, sorry that took so long, I just had to talk to Leo" Piper said to all of them as she was carefully looking at her half sister, wondering if it was real, or if what they talked about in the kitchen had really happened.

"We were just talking about our lives and our families," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, were getting to know each other really well!" Paige said.

Piper was starting to worry, do they know about the secret Leo had just told her, no they could not Leo said that not even Paige knew that they were sister and she didn't even know she was a witch. "Oh, that's cool" Piper said coolly.

"Leo, when are we leaving?" Paige asked as she was starting to get bored talking about her family to people she didn't even know.

"We'll go right now," Leo said looking at all of them (mostly Piper), "Just call if you need anything"

"Will do," Prue said.

"Bye Leo" Piper said.

"Bye everyone" Leo said in return as he walked himself out the door.

"That Paige girl seems nice enough," Prue said.

"Yeah, she is nice" Phoebe said.

"Yeah she is," Piper, said, "I think I'm going to go and take a nap, I'm pretty tired"

"Okay honey" Prue said, "I'll talk to you later, do you need anything?"

"No, I don't need anything except sleep" Piper said going up stairs, but not intending to actually sleep. Her plans were to call down her mother and grams to ask if what she had just learned about Paige was real. She walked up stairs to her room, and made it look like she was in her bed and locked the door, then she headed up to the attic to look if they're was a way to summon them. "Hmmm… let's see," Piper said to her self "oh here it is 'How to summon a spirit' all I need is something that belonged to each of them and 9 candles placed in a circle, sounds easy enough" Then she walked around the attic, being sure to be quiet, because she was supposed to be sleeping, looking for supplies, she found a pair of Grams boots, and Moms hair brush, "I think these will be perfect to use, I hope this works" she continued thinking to herself.

She did exactly what the Book of Shadows told her to do, then there was a light breeze all around her, then her mother and Grams appeared, they were see through, but none the less they were there.

"Mom? Grams? Is that really you?" Piper said, making sure she had done the spell right.

"Yes, honey, it's us. Where are your sisters?" Her mother asked.

"They're downstairs," Piper, said, "I just needed to ask you a little question, and I couldn't let them know, it's kind of a secret"

"Okay, ask anything" Grams said.

"Well, today Leo told me that Paige Matthews was our half sister and that you had an affair with your white lighter" Piper said "Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true, she is your half sister, and we gave her up for adoption because white lighters and witches aren't supposed to date, let alone have a child together." Her mother said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys,"

Just then, the attic door opened, with Prue and Phoebe looking very confused.

* * *

_AN: What did they hear of their Grams, their mom, and Pipers conversation?_

_Sorry it took so long to up date, I had a minor case of writers block._

_Please Read and Review!_


	11. A new plan

**Chapter 11:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters._

**AN: Hope you like the story so far!**

* * *

"What the hell did you guys hear?" Piper said hoping to god that they didn't hear what she had just been talking about.

"Nothing I Swear!" Prue and Phoebe both said.

"Are you sure?" Piper said.

"Yes were sure," Phoebe said, "Why is there something you're not telling us?"

"No, It's just my personal business that's all," Piper said, relieved that they didn't hear any thing. Or so they said...

"What are you doing with mom and Grams here?" Prue asked.

"I was just asking them for some advice" Piper said, hoping that mom and Grams got the hint.

"Okay" Phoebe said, "Well it's been a long time since i have seen you grams, Hi mom!"

"Hey honey," Their mom said "It looks like you guys are doing fine"

"Why didn't you tell us about being witches?" Prue asked "I was just a little curious."

"Well, we didn't want you to grow up around all that and we were protecting you, because if you didn't have your powers the demons couldn't attack you." Grams said.

"Yeah," Their mom said "sorry for the big surprise, but we just couldn't risk you being attacked when you were little"

"So," Phoebe said "how is it up there?"

"Were not allowed to talk about that honey, there's somewhat strict rules," Grams said to her disappointed grand children.

"Okay, What ever" Phoebe said.

"Well I guess I should be going now," Piper said "Hope I didn't bother you"

"No you didn't bother us" Grams said "we could use a little more diversity up there" she said laughing.

"Bye mom, Bye Grams!" Phoebe, Piper, and Prue said as their mom and Grams vanished.

"It was good seeing them" Prue said. "But now i think i have to go to bed, I'm starting to get tired. So good night Phoebe and Piper"

"Good Night to you too" Piper and Prue said back.

"Guess I'm going to to to bed too" Prue said following her sister out of the attic.

"I'm going to take a shower and wait for Leo to get back," Piper said walking down the stairs with her sister.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning" Prue said from her bedroom. As Piper was in her room getting out her pajamas so that she could go and get in the shower. Just as she was about to get undressed to get in the shower who should come back but Leo!

_The Next morning..._

They decided they would sleep in late, except for Leo, who had been call in by the Elders.

"Sorry Piper I have to go, they're calling me" Leo said.

"Why must they always call you when were having some alone time" Piper said angrily, as she leaned in to kiss him and he orbed out before she got a chance. "Uh!" She thought to herself as she lied back onto her bed to go back to sleep. Just then a red and black striped demon appeared in her room and started to throw a fire ball at her but she froze him and went to go and get her sisters(That took a while) when they got back to Piper's room, he wasn't there, and her blankets were scorched.

"Why must they be such chickens and not let us vanquish them" Piper said angrily and went to go and get some new blankets and stuff for her room.

"Okay, I'm sick and tired of this 'Balthazar' and we really need to vanquish him as soon as possible!" Phoebe said.

"I Agree," Prue said "Piper, do you still have the screen name for that 'demon' guy?"

"Yeah, why? What are you planning on doing?" Piper said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go on the Internet and we could find out some information on him, then maybe we could find out if he is Balthazar, or maybe he will know who Balthazar is." Prue said.

"Okay, lets do it, it's the only good plan so far," Piper said. "I'll go get my laptop"

"Okay, we'll be in the living room" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said "I'll be right back"

"Okay, I'm back, Prue you take it from here your used to working on computers" Piper said.

"Alright all we have to do is sign on," Prue said as she clicked the AIM icon "What's your password?"

"Uh..." Piper said not wanting to tell her sister what her password ism "Can I just type it in?"

"Yeah, here" Prue said handing Piper her laptop as she typed in her password, and handed the laptop back to Prue.

"Okay, now all I have to do is unblock him from your blocked buddies and hope he is on" Prue said.

"Okay, so what if he's not on?" Phoebe said.

"Well were just going to have to figure it out when we get there" Prue said. Okay, good news he's on now all we have to do is check his profile."


	12. Better Plan

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Charmed or any of the characters!**

"Were in luck, He's on" Piper said. "Here I'll check his profile, It says here that he's a lawyer, Lives in San Francisco some where that I think is near us, gives us where he works."

"Wow, that's reassuring, a lawyer who's a demon, literally." Phoebe said. "No offense to lawyers, they just don't have the best reputation"

"Well we should find out about this lawyer, we should ask him to do a case for us," Prue said "I don't know what case, but we'll make one up. LEO! LEO!" she screamed for Leo.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Leo said. "Oh, Hi Piper" he said smiling

"We need you're help trying to get to the Balthazar demon" Prue said "He's a lawyer, so what should we do?"

"I'm not really sure, he's an upper level demon, and he'll be probably really hard to vanquish." Leo said "did you guys even check if there's an easier way to get him here and vanquish him in the book?"

"DUH! No we forgot, I don't know how we forgot about that, I'll go and get the book." Piper said "Come look with me Leo"

"Okay coming" Leo said. As they were walking up the stairs to the Attic.

"Here it is! There's a power of three spell to summon him, but were going to have to make our own Potion to vanquish him" Piper said "is that possible?"

"Yeah, its not that hard I'm going to help you guys" Leo said "I Love you Piper"

"I love you too" Piper said back. "We should go back down stairs,"

"We can Wait a few minuets," Leo said as he pulled Piper into a kiss, Piper broke the kiss. "Yeah I guess, but it can't that long" she said. "Okay" Leo said as he continued to kiss her.

"Hey! You guys! Come on we need that spell if there is one!" Prue said as Piper stopped kissing and ran down the stairs, Piper's hair a mess. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, not at all" Piper said slightly sarcastically, not wanting her sisters to know that they really had interrupted some thing. "Here's the spell" She said as she handed the small piece of paper to Prue.

"Is this it? There's no vanquishing spell." Prue said "What are we going to do, bring him here and get ourselves killed?"

"No," Leo said "You are going to make up the Spell."

"What? We can make up our own spells?" Phoebe said "If I would have known that life would be so much easier, I could do what ever I wanted"

"No you can't Personal gain remember?" Prue said.

"You just have to ruin all the fun don't you?" Phoebe said.

"They're not my rules," Prue said "but you still have to listen to them"

"Fine" Phoebe said.

"How do we start to make the spell?" Piper said.

"We should also make a vanquishing Potion." Leo said. "it says in here how to make it."

"Okay lets start" Piper said.

**Hope You Like The Story! Please Read and Review Thanks! I'm sorry That it has been taking me so long to finish the story! **


	13. PreBig Finish

**You've Got Demon's**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.**

**AN: Sorry It took so long, Hope you like it!

* * *

**

"Okay, since this is the first time you're making a potion I'm going to get you started" Leo said looking at the Book of Shadows. "All you have to do is follow the instructions exactly, call me if you need help"

"Okay..." Phoebe said looking very confused at the book.

"I kinda know what to do" Piper said "It's kind of like cooking"

"Fine, you're the leader" Prue said "Where do we start?" she said then turned to Piper to see her already getting a pot and some ingredients out of the counter.

"I think I have it by myself" Piper said distractedly concentrating more on the potion than what she was actually saying "I'll call you or Leo if I need any help"

Fine, but you have to teach us when were done vanquishing him" Phoebe said as her and Prue walked out of the kitchen. "Can you believe this is all because one little screen name?"

"Yeah," Prue said "I told both of you that screen name was a bad idea didn't I?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said "But none of us ever thought some thing like this would happen."

"We have to be more careful now that we have our new 'destiny'" Prue said "we're not the same people we were, we hope to protect other people now"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Prue said annoyed "This whole destiny thing I keep hearing is getting old."

"Yeah, I know but this is serious, it's not just about us, it's about the innocents, and the whole 'good vs. evil' thing" Prue said more seriously.

"Okay, I'll try to think about that during the crappy parts of being 'Charmed'" Phoebe said.

"Prue, Phoebe!" Piper screamed at them finally because she had been calling them for the past 5 minuets, then they walk into the kitchen. "What took you so long? I've been calling you for the past 5 minuets."

"Sorry, didn't hear you." Prue said "Me and Phoebe were talking"

"That's good and all" Piper said "But I finished the potion"

"We were supposed to be doing the spell weren't we?" Phoebe said looking at the ground feeling bad now that she thought about everything that was going on. "Sorry, I'll go write the spell now, let me see the Book of Shadows, I have to write it in y room so I can concentrate."

"Okay, please hurry. We have to do this while we can." Prue said as Phoebe turned and left with the Book. Then she turned to Piper, "I can't believe were trusting Phoebe with some thing this big"

"She can do it" Piper said "Do you think I should call Leo to see it I did the potion right?"

"That would probably be the best" Prue said.

"Leo!" Prue and Piper both screamed together.

"Do you need help?" Leo asked.

"Not really," Prue said.

"I was wondering if you could some how check if I did it right?" Piper said "Going to vanquish him and the potion not working would probably get us killed don't you think?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, let me see the potion," Leo says walking over to Piper and taking her gently by the waist.

"Here it is" Piper points to the pot of bubbly purple stuff.

"Yeah that looks about right," Leo says "Now all you have to do is put the potion in viles and when you get him here, say the spell, then throw the potion, you do have a spell right?"

"Um... Pho..." Piper started to say but was cut off.

"I have it right here," Phoebe interrupted. "Leo, does this sound good?"

"Let me see it," Leo says as he starts reading over the small paper, looking confused.

"I know what you're thinking, its not really a vanquishing potion, I couldn't find anything else so I used a vanishing spell or some thing like that" Phoebe said hurriedly to avoid her sisters thinking more that they already do, that she doesn't care or know what she's doing.

"Technically it should" Leo said cautioulsy.

"But..." Prue, Piper and Phoebe all said together.

"Well its never been done before, so we won't know if if works for sure until we try" Leo said.

"Well were the Charmed Ones" Prue said "So that makes it strongest since it's a power of three spell... right?" She says not really sure if she really believes herself.

"Looks like were gonna have to try it" Piper says handing each of them a potion vile and Phoebe handing them each a copy of the spell.

"I'll be right here in case anything happens" Leo says orbing out as he says "I love you Piper."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it please R&R.**


	14. THE END

**You've Got Demons**

**Chapter 14: The END**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its charcters.**

**AN: Finally the last Chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

"Ready to do this guys?" Prue says looking at here sisters.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Piper replies looking over to Phoebe.

"Lets get this over with" Phoebe says looking frustrated from all the spells she went through trying to find one that would work.

"Okay here goes nothing," Piper says as they all get out their potion, and their copy of the spells. "1, 2, 3" She says.

"_Magic forces, Black, and White,_

_Reaching out through Space and Light,_

_Be he far, or Be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Balthazar here"_ They all chant together until they begin to feel a cool wind.

"Hurry here's our chance" Prue says "Throw the potion right when he's fully here!"

"Okay, Go!" Piper said "Say it once, then throw the potion, then keep saying it."

"Okay Piper we know what to do, no explanation needed" Phoebe said.

"Quit the chit chat and say the spell!" Prue said.

"_Spirits of Air, Forest, and Sea,_

_Set us of this demon free,_

_Beasts of the hoof, and Beasts of the Shell,_

_Drive this demon back to hell" _They all throw their potion and Balthazar begins to smoke and light on fire.

"_Spirits of Air, Forest, and Sea,_

_Set us of this demon free,_

_Beasts of the hoof, and Beasts of the Shell,_

_Drive this demon back to hell" _Balthazar blows up! And with him also goes the sun room windows.

"Damn it!" Piper says.

"What we vanquished him?" Phoebe said confused.

"That's like the 50th time we've had to fix those stupid windows!" Piper said "And I have to clean again. This is exactly why I have vanquishing demons in the house!"

"Phoeb's," Prue said smiling "You know if that potion didn't work and Balthazar didn't kill us, I would have personally killed you."

"Well it did work" Phoebe said "So whatcha gonna do now?"

"Were going to go on a girls night out one of these days." Prue said.

"But not until I'm done cleaning this mes." Piper said. Then Prue, and Phoebe laughed. "What? I'm not kidding!"

"Leo!" Phoebe called.

"Hey" Leo said as he looked around the messy room. "Where's Piper?"

"She's getting her cleaning supplies" Phoebe says laughing.

"Hey I heard that." Piper said.

"So how'd it go? I'm guessing not too bad?" Leo said.

"Yeah, it worked perfectly," Piper said "Except for the mess he made."

"Oh come on Piper, quit whining" Prue said.

"Yeah Piper, Let's go out to dinner." Leo said, asked, and told her all in the same sentence.

"But Leo, it's dirty, the windows are broken, I can't just..." Just then Leo pulls her into a kiss "Fine I guess I'll go" She said finally smiling.

* * *

_**THE END!**_


End file.
